I'd do Anything
by bugbabe24
Summary: Nathan and Haley are very happy & expecting their first child. Haley didn't leave & DIDN'T kiss Chris however the background other wise is still the same. What happens when Haley is kidnapped... who did it? and what going to happen? How far will Nathan
1. Special News Delivery

Ok here's the first chapter please read & review!

Chapter 1 Special News Delivery

Haley Scott paced around the tiny kitchen of the apartment putting all the finishing touches and mor on the dinner that she had prepared for Nathan. She kept making swift glances from the food to the door, then to the clock then back to the food. She was getting very ancy and going over in her head how she was going to tell Nathan her wonderful news. When she heard the keys jingle in the door trying to open it she snapped out of her trance. She lunged at the door and was in Nathan's arms the second he stepped inside.

"Woah, what's with the death grip there and what smells so good" Nathan choked out.

"Oh I just love you and have some pretty big news for you so I decided to go all out, oh and by the way its your favorite Fettuccine Alfredo and cheesecake!" she said rapidly.

" Wow the news must be pretty big for all of this...is it good or bad?" he questioned.

"Oh its definitely GREAT news so sit down with me and I'll tell you" she said while she pointed to the couch. Nathan plopped down on the sofa eagerly awaiting her news. Haley proceeded to sit next to him but decided against it. Instead she sat down and stretched across his lap, kissed him quickly and shouted "I'm pregnant!"

Nathan's smile was beaming going from ear to earbut just to make sure that he heard the right he said "You're what?"

Haley laughed at Nathan and was so proud she told him again "We are going to have a baby!"

After her reassurance Nathan enveloped Haley in his embrace and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear "I love you Mrs. Scott"

"I love you more Mr. Scott" she replied.

"That's not possible"

"Well how about this, we love each other the same" Haley reasoned

They always played at each other like this and it would always end with Haley saying that. Nathan never responded after that but always sealed this playful banter with a mind blowing kiss. Hearing the stove-top timer going off Haley reluctantly broke the kiss and started to get up out of Nathan's lap.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Nathan questioned with a puzzled look.

"Well I was going to stop our dinner from over cooking and turn off the stove"

"You are in no condition to be doing all of this hard work so you just sit down and watch my gorgeous self finish dinner"

"Oh Mr. Cocky there... it just so happens that being pregnant isn't a disease and I can do simple things like walk from here to the kitchen" She stood there amused at how protective he was being of her already.

"Haley, I know that but you have already done so much for me that I just want to make something easier on you"

"Well Mr. Scott how can I argue with that, now get in there and turn off that timer it's driving me insane!"

"Whatever you say" Nathan smirked and went into the kitchen, staring back at his beautiful wife who was now carrying his child. He was so happy in that moment but he still couldn't shake off this feeling of fear. Things were going too right in his life right now, and nothing had ever been this good for him there was just this thought in the back of his mind that he just couldn't shake, that something was fixing to go terribly wrong.

And oh how right he was...

A/N : Please review & tell me what think of this story. It's the first one I've ever done so please be honest even if you don't like it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm VERY sorry about the delay in updating! Things just started to pile up on me... but here's the second chapter & I hope y'all enjoy! And Thank You so very much to all of you who reviewed! Keep it up! Lol

A/N : Okay sorry about some of the confusion going on here. Haley just found out that she's pregnant so she's not very far along but lets just say she's about a month and a half along. And also I was going to have this set in current time but I thought about it and for the over all purpose of this story it's going to work out better if they are going into college. This is set the summer before they go off to college, they are all hanging out in Tree Hill till the fall semester starts. I know that this is corny but again it works better for the story if they are all attending the same college so they will be attending University of North Carolina. (Who just won the NC in college B-Ball!)

Chapter 2 Spreading the Word

After Dinner Nathan had Haley lay down and relax while he cleaned up the mess left from dinner. Haley had argued with him but Nathan had ultimately won the battle. When Nathan was finished he cam out of the kitchen and glanced at Haley's sleeping form on the couch. He gently picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. After he pulled the covers over her he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He just stood there for a moment after that and just marveled at her and how much he was glad to have her in his life. As he walked out of the room he took one last glance back at Haley and closed the door. He walked down the hall and into the living room and searched for his cell. He found it in-between the couch, its usual habitat when he was home, and quickly dialed #3 on his speed dial. He spoke softly, as not to wake Haley up, and said to the person on the other end " Hey meet me at our spot, we need to talk." Before leaving he quickly wrote a note to Haley , grabbed his keys and headed out the door. When he pulled up to the Rivercourt he saw that the person he was waiting for hadn't shown yet so he just laid back in his black mustang and started to daydreaming of the future, playing with a little boy and girl in a park with Haley holding another little one in her arms. Suddenly he was brought out of his dream by some tapping at the window. "Hey Brooke" he said.

Back at the apartment Haley woke up confused for a minute to where she was. When she realized that she was in the bedroom she searched the room for Nathan. Finding no trace of him she started to search the apartment. Walking down the dark hallway into the living room she started to get a little frightened. She knew it was silly to be scared of the dark but even that knowledge didn't change her feelings. She quickened her pace to get to a light switch and once she found one she immediately flipped it on. When she saw that there were no monsters on th couch she let out a sigh of relief, however that relief was quickly whisked away when she looked out the window and saw a shadow go across it. She said aloud to herself: "It's just in your head Haley, it's all in your head". After a few minutes of chanting that to herself plus staring at the window and seeing nothing she started to relax again. Realizing her paranoia she decided to get a glass of milk or something to calm her nerves. When she went into the kitchen she found the note from Nathan saying:

Hales,

I went to the Rivercourt, I'll be back later

Love,

Nate

She smiled knowing what be back later meant. She was amazed at how long he could spend down there just having a great time with the ball and the net. She decided that she was going to drive down and meet him there. She loved watching him anyway especially when he took off his shirt revealing his cut and toned six pack and upper body muscles. Pulling herself out of that wonderful visual she grabbed her keys and a little jacket and headed out the door. As she stepped outside she saw something or rather someone out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked up there was nothing, just a little bug flying around the porch light next door. She quickly dismissed it and got in her car.

"Hey Nate" Brooke said

"Oh hey Brooke, umm what are you doing here?" Nate asked groggily "I was supposed to be meeting Luke here"

"I know but he had to help his mom with something so he sent me here to keep you company"

"Ah I see. So your out late with Luke and he's sending you to keep me company, what's going on with you two, are you back together?" Nathan asked secretly hoping that she would say yes. Nathan knew that his brother was madly in love with Brooke and wanted him to have the chance to be as happy as he was.

"Well... kind of" Brooke's cheeks turned bright red as she said this knowing that Nathan was going to get her.

"What do you mean kind of" Nathan retorted

"I mean that we are taking it slow, we are just going to date right now"

"Right, and that's why your out with him till 1 in the morning" Nathan knew that with that comment he had her she was going to have to admit to him that she was just as much with Lucas as he was her.

"You know what Nate... you are soo mean! Alright I'm still in love with your brother!"

"Really, nobody would have ever guessed" a voice from behind Brooke said. Brooke quickly whipped around to see Haley with a big huge smile on her face.

"Brooke I've been waiting for so long for you to admit that to yourself" Haley answered back

"Wait... woah woah woah, you knew that I was still in love with him" Brooke asked knowing that she hadn't covered her tracks very well but still she didn't think that it was that obvious.

"Yup, I've known ever since before we went on our senior trip"

"Shut-up! Haley how do you do it! You have this wonderful juice on someone else and you keep it!"

"Well what can I say Brooke it's a gift!" Haley said as she made her way over to Nathan.

"Haley what are you doing here I thought that you were asleep" Nathan sweetly stated feeling terrible that she woke up without him.

"Well I was but I woke up and found your note so I decided to come down here and surprise you!" Haley told him as she kissed him lightly but it quickly turned into a full on passionate kiss.

"Awww isn't this cute tutor-wife and tutor-husband having a kodiak moment" Brooke interupted

"Thanks for that Brooke, remind me to put duck tape over your mouth next time" Nathan threatened sarcastically.

"Actually honey I know of a better way to get her back" Haley said with an evil grin. "We should tell her... oh wait we can't say anything till Lucas gets here"

Nathan knew what she had just done and went along with it perfectly by responding "Well I would have considered telling her first but with her display of behavior tonight I think that you're right we should wait for Luke"

Brooke's eyes grew wide as they were talking, all she could think about was that something that they weren't telling her, she was so curious and now they were torturing her. She quickly responded "Okay I'm sorry please continue with the make-out session! Hell have sex in the back seat I don't care just please please please tell me!"

"What is she whining about now?" Lucas asked sardonically as he walked up beside Brooke and placed his arm around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Haha Luke, I'll just remember that later" she said devilishly.

Lucas got the hint and quickly pleaded to her "I'm so sorry baby, tell me what I have to do to make it up to you"

"Well I'm sure I'll think of something" Brooke whispered in his ear as she gave it a little nip.

Nathan and Haley could do nothing but laugh at the sight in front of them. Upon hearing laughter Brooke snapped back into reality remembering the task at hand. "Okay Luke's here! Now you have to tell me!"

"Well Nathan and I are.. oh Nate did you want to take this one?" Haley asked just trying to draw out the time and torture Brooke a little more.

"Oh no I'll let you take this one my dear"

"Okay tutor-wife! It's settled your telling it so SPILL!" Brooke shouted

Haley just laughed off the death stare that Brooke was giving her and screamed "Nathan and I are having a baby!"

OH MY GOSH! Are you serious! AHHH! Brooke screamed as she pulled Haley into a hug and went off talking and asking questions.

While the girls were having their little pow-wow Lucas went over and stood by Nate. "Congratulations man" he said as he pulled his little brother into a hug.

"Lucas can you believe this! Brooke asked

"Yeah this is amazing... How many months till this little baby comes" Lucas questioned

As soon as Nathan heard this he panicked and screamed "Oh no!"

"What?" Haley asked searching his eyes for what was wrong.

" Haley I didn't even think to ask that I'm going to be a terrible father!"

"Nathan Daniel Scott! don't you EVER say that again, you are going to be a wonderful father!" she could tell that even though she'd said that he was still beating himself up about it so she added "Nate you will be a great dad when this baby is born in about oh let's say 7 1/2 months."

Nathan didn't say anything he just pulled her into is arms and whispered " I love you" in her ear.

In which she whispered back "I love you too, and you will be an amazing father because of how much you love me and this baby" He smiled knowing that she was right. He lightly kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth.

Brooke and Lucas admired the sight in front of them both secretly hoping for this moment to happen to them before striking up questions about the upcoming baby. As they all chatted none of them were aware of the stranger around them who just picked up on every word they said. The man quickly picked up his phone and called that oh so familiar number saying quietly into the speaker

"Hey boss I have some news that might be of interest to you"


End file.
